madnesssurvivalinteractivefandomcom-20200215-history
Story
About rovars intreractive, here's the spoiler version about the first and then the other parts: Part 1 (not quite the informative one, copied by''' DEIMOS DX ) Post 7:First Zed Post 24:First Funny Moment Post 98:First Time David dies Post 173:First Hostile engagement Post 197:The Armor we never got back Post:339:First Vitae Project found Post 341:David is back for now Post 394:You Freed Dyunis Post 460:Raw Meat of Everlasting Power Post 466: Matei Kills David Post 487:You Inject David with more Vitae Post 501:GTA 4 Hilarity Post 634:SOL Patch is explained Post 670:Steve is Found Post 714:Dave is Back Post 842:Highview Inbound Post 982:You Get Captured For the First time Post 1147:Suspicions should be raised on Matei Post 1363:You get the Almighty Minigun Post 1371:Kill your first biss Post 1401:Discover the Dead Body of Metei Post 1476:You kill Thomas Post 1536:You read the note about Sarah Post 1646:Meet with Steve(Who Ate Food Supply) Post 1857:Hilarious Senseless Yelling Post 2024:Slap Fight+U Mad? Post 2028:"SHIT JUST GOT REAL SON!!" Post 2032: Where's Reznov!!(COD FTW) Post 2047:BOOM Headshot! Post 2105:Nexus wants a map. Post 2160:Reunion(Akwardly Long Hug) Post 2189:Advocate appears Post 2278:Order of the Fall Appears and warns you Post 2309:The Savior of the Damned appears(sexist time?) Post 2680:Yet Again BOOM Headshot. Post 2689:First Gunship Post 2725:Rocket Firing Animation Post 2736:Explosion Post 3032:Metei Rescue Post 3054:Sarah Rescue Post 3157:Advocate appears Post 3170:You Scream at him Post 3117:Still Screaming at the advocate he tries to kill you and you have Vitae Thankfully. Post 3201:You call the angel,she shoots him in the face,etc. Post 3347:You Extract Sarah & Metei,find out Steve is alright. Post 3409:Steve gives you his dads fixed M27 Magnum Post 3699:Plan to kill C&A Pres. Post 3781:Put the Stealth Suit on and start driving. Post 3861:You arrive at C&A HeadQuarters. Post 3954:You Discover that Noah Is hiding here while studying the Zombie Virus Post 4001:You walk into a hallway and fired upon,one hits your shoulder. Post 4084:you Secure the Pres. Post 4089:Metei Comes in and shoots you in the back.(Traitor) Post 4011:You shoot the Pres. with Concealed Pistol,David shoots Metei in the back,and then you turn around and Headshot Metei. Post 4132:You consume half the vial of Vitae and hand the rest to David. Post 4210:You Bring the bodies back to Noah amd give Metei's Radio to him. Post 4283:You Radio Steve and he picks you up. Post 4469:You inform The General Of the BioWeapon on the way. Post 4594:Steve takes the chopper far away and it explodes Killing Steve(lie) Post 4782:You receive EVA Armor(Long Term Invincibility) Post 5002:Thread 1 Closes. Part 2 (written by '''bluray) Post 34: Got almost caught in their sneak mission, Sarah covered it. Post 372: past out from a dart. post 383: You wake up trapped in an energy cell. Post 415: David shots Metei. Post 427: David saves your ass yet again. Post 614: You kill the C&A president. (the real one) Post 675: Something kills Metei with headshot. Post 682: Steve shows up again and he was the excetuter. Post 692: Group hug fail. Post 888: You get your stuff back, Tiodos shows up again. Post 1032: (GIF download update) You kill Tiodos. Post 1139: M.A.S.S. agent appears and takes Steve as a hostile. Post 1145: David shoots the M.A.S.S. agent in the head - FAIL, M.A.S.S. agent shoots Steve twice in the back. Post 1125: M.A.S.S. turns invincible again and leaves. Post 1435: You go onto a computer. Post 1464: EASTER EGG - In computer you find a file all about you and your history. Post 1549: You start healing Steve. Post 1943. You find a wounded C&A soldier Sam. Post 2050: You heal Sam. Post 2089: You are transfered by some demon into hell. Post 2106: Demon gives you 24 hours to destroy them otherwise, he'll destroy Earth. Post 2179: Demon transffers you into heaven to kill angel Siveus. Post 2218: You try to kill an angel, he flies away. Post 2235: You come back to your senses. Post 2378: Your angel comes back. Post 2416: Something from the underworld starts rising up. Post 2430: BOOM HEADSHOT! with the magnum revolver. Post 2497: You bitchslap Steve. Post 2591: sam gives you a V9 energy based weapon. Post 2754: Bandits capture David and Steve. Post 2760: Unesucesfull try to free them. Post 2839: You consume Vitae Gamma and turn into a beast. Post 2863: Massive horror kill 1. Post 2869: Massive horror kill 2. Post 2878: Massive horror kill 3. Post 2883: Steve finishes the last bandit. Post 2887: You turn back into normal self. Post 2983: LOL moment Post 3046: You and your team loads up in a big armory. Post 3138: You also find a rusty D29 Magnum. Post 3167: You try on a Vitae Power Armor V.1.5. Post 3404: (rovar does improvements on his intreractive) Post 3813: The angel teleports your team somewhere else in Highview. Post 3823: Sarah shows up again. Post 3825: Sarah gets attacked by a zombie Post 3848: D29 Magnum headshot. Post 4057: Zombie ambush. Post 4068: You riot shotgin headshot,David Desert Eagle headshot. Post 4082: Dual USI320 Rangers killing spree. Post 4145: Thread 2 Closes.